


Love Bites (And So Do You)

by cpwiser10



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bloodplay, Egg Laying, M/M, NSFW, Oviposition, Ramwood - Freeform, Smut, im going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpwiser10/pseuds/cpwiser10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan missing a day or even a week at the office was nothing unusual, even annual, actually. He'd get groggy and lethargic and begin to lash out at people. This was one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites (And So Do You)

"For the last FUCKING TIME, NO!" Was Ryan's final words before his stormed out of the office in a fit of rage. He was fuming at the seams and sat angrily on the chair outside, crossing his arms and flatlining his mouth. The burning pain in his gut was no suitor either, be it his livid behaviour or other. His long, scaly tail flicking behind him angrily, eyes closing into slits. 

A few screams and curious, bemused noises came from the room he was once in. Everyone was utterly floored at his behaviour. 

Geoff ran after him, a completely unamused glare in his eye. 

"Ryan, what the fuck is with you today?"

Ryan only retorted with a grunt and a meak sigh.

"I-I'm really sorry, just kinda irritable. Sorry."

Geoff just sighed. "As long as you fix that up by tomorrow, alright?"

Ryan nodded. He knew the Ram was right, but sometimes he couldn't help his outbursts. It was annoying, definitely, but uncontrollable. He felt like he was on autopilot. 

The next day was only slightly better.

The large viper sat himself in the room, but everything in himself ached. He sat at his desk, glum and just in general miserable. He knew he should be at home, but he had to be in work to finish up some essentials. It was far from unbearable, but still heavily painful. 

He squirmed in his seat at every opportunity, and boy, did everyone notice. 

"Got worms?" Ray asked, laughing to himself at his own dumb joke. 

The camera was rolling, so the viper played it off. 

"Yeah, you want some?"

"Sure." The rabbit stated nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. Ryan huffed at this. He wasn't one to deal with it today.

"Alright, but seriously did you like, shit your pants or something? You're being awfully jittery and restless." Michael asked from behind him, genuine curiosity lacing his voice.

"Yeah, just a bit uneasy. Should be fine by tomorrow, honest."

And with that final word, everyone turned and went directly back to work. 

That discussion made Ryan much more conscious of his movement, but that was far from stopping it.

Throughout the day the pain only got worse and worse until he could barely move, burrowing into his gut throughout it, reaching peak as he was just about to drive home.

He painfully made his way to his car and nearly passed out at the wheel, luckily before it started. He fell limp against it. Still conscious, but limp. It was embarrassing and he wanted to curl up in a ball, but he stayed where he was until someone knocked on the car door. He was far from being able to get himself home in this state, and someone helping him would be a heavy relief.

He saw the hole ordeal from the window. The pained Ryan, the limp slump he fell into, and how he remained unmoving. It didn't take a rocket scientist to piece together that Ryan was far from okay at this point.

He threw open the door and went outside, heading straight for Ryan's car, knocking the glass with a single knuckle and patiently waiting for a response. Ryan looked up weakly, just barely unlocking the car door.

"You're coming to my place. You're in no condition to be by yourself."

The viper only muttered a shy 'thank you' before his arm was slung around Geoff's neck and he was slowly dragged towards the Rams car, but not before Geoff pulled the car keys out of his grasp and locked the car, giving an unspoken promise of 'we'll get it tomorrow.'

He gingerly laid Ryan in the passengers seat, tucking in his feeble limbs and closing the door behind him, then making his way to he front seat. The hot Texan sun brought waves of warmth into the vehicle, so at very least, Ryan would be half comfortable, in regards to his reptilian half.

He could've sworn he felt Ryan nod off beside him, the poor tired thing.

By the time they got home, Ryan was most definitely asleep, and snoring slightly. A light nudge to his shoulder stirred him awake.

"Hmm?" Was the first sound he made. He looked sickly and as if he could be bedridden, eyelids heavy. 

"Come on, you can sleep at my place."

He followed Geoff inside lazily, shuffling his feet behind him.

The two story house was completely empty and quiet. It was comforting and inviting.

"Upstairs. First on your left." The ram said bluntly, pointing to the stairs. "Rest as long as you need. Do ya need help up the stairs?"

Ryan shook his head. "No, I should be good by tomorrow... I'm really sorry about this Geoff, really."

Geoff smiled in response. "Don't be sorry. You can't help it."

Ryan grinned back, and quietly made his way up the stairs. 

He wondered if Geoff would have enough pillows.

 

Hours passed by without a single damn peep by the viper snoozing upstairs. Geoff half wondered if he somehow died in the process of getting upstairs, and needless to say, he was somewhat worried. 

Setting his glass of water down in the table in front of him, he called for him.

"Ryan? You alright up there buddy?"

He sat there, and nothing was replied.

"Hello...?"

Silence.

The ram sighed and made his way up the stairs. There's no way anything happened. Wouldn't doubt for a second he's still sleeping... Right?

Just as he reached the top of the stairs, he was met with a fairly peculiar sight. 

The linen closet was thrown wide open, and spare dish towels and blankets were strewn across the hallway.

He wouldn't push it pass Ryan to grab more blankets, but being this clumsy and dramatic with it was shoved past normal. He pursed his lips in thought and began to toss the items back in the closet.

He had time to fold them later.

After he called out, again, but sharply less harsh in tone.

"Ryan? Are you awake?"

This time, he received an answer. A low, pained groan that could send shivers down the toughest men's spines. He swallowed down the fear that built in his throat, and he knocked on the door.

"You alright buddy? Can I come in..?"

"DON'T COME IN! I-I'll be fine, swear." He bursted out from behind the closed door. 

Geoff hesitated. He was at complete conflict with himself, but one eventually ruled over.

"I'm sorry Ryan, but I gotta come in-"

The sight that met him made his heart catch in his throat. 

 

Ryan lay completely naked, tail curled around himself, and piles of pillows and blankets around him in a circle. His legs were spread wide and only covered by a thin sheet, and his head tilt back, panting heavily. Thick, cold sweat dripped down his face.

Geoff swallowed heavily again and closed the door behind him. He was in utter shock and awe.

"W-what the fuck are you doing?" He asked, somewhat panicked. 

Ryan took a moment to collect his thoughts and quell the heavy pants being emitted from his mouth.

"Uhm, you know how I have those episodes every couple months..? W-well, it's cause my bodily hormones and sh-shit are fucked up at that time, because my body is preparing to deliver... I'll call t-them dud eggs."

He paused a moment to catch his breath, staring weakly at Geoff, who still remained wide-eyed.

"I know... It's weird as fuck and Im really sorry, but this time was rougher then usual... Could yo- you help?" 

He shook his head and snapped himself out of his paralysis, nodding. 

"Uhm, what, water? Towels?" He asked. Not surprisingly, he was completely floored at this experience. 

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, that should be ffffFAH!"

The naked male curled in on himself in pain, wincing to himself, causing the ram to flinch.

"P-please hurry." He whimpered.

Geoff quickly made his way out of the room, piling the hastily thrown dish towels in his hands, and getting back to the room.

By the time he returned, the Viper had started to lean on his side, still barely covered by the sheet. His tail patted the bed around him 

"Uh, here. Can you sit up a bit more so I can put these under you ?" Geoff asked, walking to beside the bed and placing the towels on the end of it.

Ryan leaned on his elbow, allowing Geoff not only to put the towels down, but also catch eyeful of something else much more delightful.

"S-Sorry, thanks Geoff, uh, and the water?" The viper asked weakly, eyes drifting over to the man beside him. 

Geoff gave a simple nod and hurried outside.

As he made his way to the kitchen, he pondered which kind he needed...

He filled a bowlful of water and managed to balance it in one hand, then pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and quickly jogged upstairs, careful not to spill either.

As he opened the door he was hit with a peculiar smell, it was difficult to place, and not unbearably unpleasant, but still unpleasant none the less.

"Alright, water done with, but... Did you pee or something? What's that smell...?" He asked quietly. Not in years would he blame him for it, but that doesn't change that he's curious.

The viper flatlined his mouth. 

"Not quite. I think what your smelling is, ah, slick. Sorry..."

The ram nodded quickly, handing him the bottle of water. 

Then a thought hit him like a pile of bricks. 

"Wait, like, a, pre-birth..?"

Ryan sighed softly. "Hardly. As I said, dud eggs... But it means exactly what you think it means."

Geoff swallowed his saliva in realization, before Ryan snapped him out if his thoughts.

"Can you leave now? This is kinda... Private." He said in a vaguely raspy voice that sent shivers down the Rams spine. Geoff bit his lip in thought and finalized his decision. 

"Sorry, but not right now, you're to weak to do it yourself and you know that. Besides, I'm sure there's stuff you'd need others to help with."

The viper, who was to far pass rational thought at this point, he nodded and turned to the side of the bed, mouthing a 'come here' to the more-then-happy-to-oblige ram.

Geoff leaned on his knees in between his legs, curious eyes going over his slouched form, still barely covered by the sheet.

"Do you mind checking under there? I know that's really odd to ask but I gotta make sure everything's alright."

Stuttering a moment, Geoff lifted the cloth to reveal a small, slightly bulging slit rather then normal male genitals.

Ryan interrupted from above his slightly stiff body. "No, it's not that, it's, kinda like a pouch, almost. " he said, hesitating on his next sentence. "It might be best that you, uhm, 'play around with it'. It would help with the eggs."

He felt in a quandary against it, but eventually slowly dipped in hands in the seam, causing a muffled but choked noise from the man above him, who was currently shoving his fist to his mouth in attempts to keep quiet.

He opened up the pouch a bit wider, and what was causing the bulging came into view, two small cocks tucked away in the pouch, now being gingerly pulled out by the ram at a snails pace.

It was in utter awe with Ryan's strange anatomy, but elured with it nonetheless. The strings of slick that came with them dripped out onto the towels placed underneath the Viper, beginning to drown it in strange fluid. 

A small hint of rose tinted Ryan's cheeks as Geoff became more curious and reached a single finger inside, playing with the soft, wet inside. 

That's when something shifted inside him that made the viper let out a long, loud groan and Geoff could feel something at his finger tips.

"I think that's t-the first one." Ryan mumbled behind his hand.

The ram gently pulled his hand out, but kept the slit spread wide open, in vain attempts that it might help Ryan. 

The viper leaned forward and slowly began to make small pushes, grunting lowly ever time. No doubt Geoff's helpful stimulation aided the process. Ryan's tail slammed into the bed as he slowly made progress, finally pushing out the first egg with a heavy, pained and fluctuated sigh.

The ram easily caught the first egg in his palms. It was tan and covered in the slick that now dripped from Ryan's pulsating opening.

Small dribbles of drool dripped from his mouth as Geoff pulled a unused cloth from off the bed and wrapped it around the egg, taking a second too grab the bowl from the table across the room and bring it over.

In that moment of singleness, it was noted that something else, other then drool, was making a steady path down Ryan's chin.

Blood.

In the heat, it wasn't doubted for a second that he accidentally bit his lip to hard and punctured it. The sight churned the rams insides.

He placed his hands on Ryan's knees and caught him eye to eye, gazing at him with heavy lids.

"I hope you know, you look very lovely, even at this time." Geoff whispered, bringing a dry hand to Ryan's cheek and pulling him in for a long, heated kiss, the rams tongue trailing over the drip of blood, sharing glances once more.

Ryan gained a mild grin before doubling over again and nearly slamming his head into Geoff's.

"I'm so s-s-sorry I just think there's another..." He said, clutching at his stomach.

Geoff sat back down between the Vipers trembling legs, before dipping inside once more and pulling out the two small cocks tucked away in his pouch. He used both hands to open the flaps and lightly moved his fingers still inside to stimulate the walls.

When the second egg was pulled out, there was a significant amount more of slick this time. At the same time it seemed more milky then white, it oozed off his hands and he set the egg down. Ryan panted heavily over him, his tongue hanging out above him.

"I thin-think I came with that one, I'm so sorry." He stuttered out, face bright red.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, the viper then pressed a single hand on his stomach, being completely silent.

"I think there's just one more, but this is usually the most difficult." He stated at last. 

Geoff nodded, and stared at the sight before him. Ryan was utterly wet, his dual dicks outwards and throbbing.

Geoff grinned inwardly and lowered his head so he was face to face with the sight, taking it all in. 

Gorgeous, he might add.

He carefully dipped his head between the vipers legs and dabbed his tongue into the swollen slit, getting tounge-fulls of slick and come, ravishing in it.

Admittedly, it sent a straight shock down Ryan's spine and he let out a whorish moan at the movement, his legs stuttering as he could feel the third one being coaxed out.

Geoff's tongue lapped over the walls until it came into contact with the familiar round, hard object. He immediately recessed and allowed it to fall into his hands, leaving Ryan to double over, practically ready to faint from the stimulation.

"Holy ... Fucking ... Shit..." The red faced male said between his heavy laboured breaths.

The ram only nodded slyly, putting the dead egg to the side, standing up before him. 

"Come on, lets go get you washed up, alright?"

 

After bathing, getting on fresh, unsoiled clothes, and tossing those multitude of blankets and towels in the wash, everything was once again, normal. Ryan and Geoff sat on the couch, taking a moment to themselves to relax. Which is when Ryan busted his question.

"So, uh, Geoff, I know this is probably bad to ask after that ordeal but, um, could you help me with the dud eggs.. Next... Time?" He asked, somewhat shyly.

The ram pondered his inquiry for a good moment.

"Certainly, just tell me when, Alright?"

The viper nodded happily, setting back in the couch

 

 

The silence was, once again, interrupted.

"So, Ryan, what do you do with the eggs once you're done...?"

 

"Hey. There's a reason I always make you eggs at my house."


End file.
